


Millicent Bulstrode falls in love!

by blaisegellert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, F/M, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaisegellert/pseuds/blaisegellert
Summary: As could be expected, there is far more to Millicent Bulstrode than meets the eye. Her secret propensity for Muggle tech and her man to name a few of the more choice tidbits.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer with only one more year of school aka torture to go. On this particular afternoon in early June Millicent Bulstrode was in Knockturn Alley with two of her closest friends. For Millicent close friends meant people she could actually stand and people she could actually trust. She didn't have many secrets, but the few she did have were pretty big. Huge in fact.

The first being that she wasn't stupid. Not even a little bit. She wasn't a near genius like Blaise who professed not to be because he was lazy as hell. Still she was smart and she knew it. Her dumb act was a carefully cultivated cover born of her second secret. Millicent was an unashamed coward. She was terrified of danger and thus of Voldemort and being dragged into his circle of Death Eaters. It was well known in dark wizarding circles that one didn't have to particularly want to be in that cloaked and masked circle to be forced into it anyway. Millicent's parents made no secret of that while she was growing up or of the fact many suspected the man had never died. For that reason, she'd decided to get in good with anyone who's family had been down with him when she began at Hogwarts.

With her carefully cultivated dumb act worn proudly like her own cloak and mask, those students like Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle who's families had proudly supported the Dark Lord, were obvious new friend choices. Her old friends, those she could actually stand and trust, weren't particularly impressed with her dumb act or her new friendship choices. She didn't care, though. They handled things in their way and she in hers. Hers worked pretty bloody good too, as Draco and the others in his little gang accepted her. They were stupid enough not to see through her dumb act and they took her into their trust as one of them. Just as dumb, because trust her, Draco Malfoy was no genius and he was particularly easy to fool for the simple reason he saw what he expected to see.

The point of all this was simple. Someone who was loyal and dumb was easy to trust and even easier not to expect much out of. Not much competition so Draco and his lot liked that and not much of a threat so they didn't mind letting whatever information spill in front of her. The only down side was that she didn't see much of her real friends due to the fact they shared her opinion of Draco and his boys. Blaise would sit with them for a little because of her, but never for long. He could never resist being snarky to Draco so to avoid being ostracized, he kept his socializing periods short. Slytherins, Draco and his boys included, found Blaise intriguing because of the rumors that surrounded his mother and her ever growing roster of dead husbands. The fact that Blaise could care less about them or their intrigue only served to make him even more intriguing.

Not so much so to Millicent, though. She'd grown up knowing Blaise and his mother and his still very much alive father too, but that was another story. Her parents were friends with his, so she, Blaise and the other friend Millicent could actually trust, Kereston, had spent their early childhood playing at duels with fake wands while their parents enjoyed after dinner drinks every other weekend. Kereston was a year older than Millicent and Blaise, but also a fellow Slytherin. Unlike Millicent's own quiet and surly personality, Kereston was very chatty and had a friendly nature. She and Millicent were like day and night in the looks department too. Where Millicent was tall with wide shoulders and long straight black hair with chocolate brown eyes, Kereston was short and slight with springy blonde curls and gray blue eyes in a small face.

Only Blaise and Kereston knew Millicent's final secret. Not even her parents were aware because it was none of their business. They worked in international affairs for the Ministry for Magic and their late hours left Millicent to do as she liked with most of her summer days once she'd begun at Hogwarts. It was in her fourth year that the students learned about computers in Muggle studies and that was when Millicent decided to use Muggle tech to get rich.

She was quite certain that she could get herself onto this Muggle near magical Internet and lift Muggle gold from their banks. First she had to get herself a computer and learn how to use it. In the summer after her fourth year at Hogwarts she dragged Blaise and Kereston to a Muggle store to buy a laptop computer. Blaise didn't see the point and complained all the while, but Kereston was properly intrigued to see what Millicent would do. Taking the computer to a Muggle coffee shop at which Blaise refused to drink, she got the thing online to study how it and the Internet worked. Two computers and one year later (she could never make a computer live very long) Millicent had discovered that Muggles kept gold bars in their banks as well as their useless stupid paper money. She set up an online bank account of her own and learned to transfer gold from very rich Muggles into her own bank account. There were more rich Muggles in the world than she'd at first suspected so she only took a little from each at a time.

The most exciting part of the process was how Millicent had taught herself to incorporate magic into the Muggle tech like weaving a tapestry. If done very carefully in very small amounts, it did wonders. She used spells of cloaking so the transfers from the rich Muggle accounts into her own would go unnoticed. She used similar spells of cloaking for the gold bars in her own account to be physically mailed to a p.o box she set up as well. Soon her new Gringotts account was gleaming with Muggle gold. Kereston proudly referred to Millicent as a 'tech witch' and even Blaise seemed to be mildly impressed which for him, was saying something.

This particular summer day, before Millicent and Blaise's final year of Hogwarts torture, the three of them were out book hunting in Knocturn alley. For the first time none of them had found anything good. They were sulking about this over lunch in a dark little cafe called Pretty Poison when Millicent saw HIM. He wore a perfectly tailored suit and unlike most other people in the world he was actually taller than she! So tall, in fact, that it was even noticeable while he was sitting down. He had a mug of butter beer in front of him and held a very old looking book in which he was immersed. His head of short red hair was lowered over the book, his clean shaven, chiseled, handsome face frowning in concentration as he read.

He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. For the first time in her life, Millicent wished she'd actually bothered to look decent today. She never did bother because the slouchy clothes and long black curtain of hair hanging in her face were extra shields to cultivate her dumb act. She was too dumb and thug-like, in fact, to even care about looking pretty as other girls did. Only today she really wished for some pretty clips to pull back her hair and a nice sundress that flattered her figure.

"That's interesting,"Kereston said, and Millicent reluctantly turned away from the beautiful man to see what her friend was talking about. Kereston was looking at her man! Kereston was far prettier than she was. Millicent knew that and normally didn't care but just now, Kereston was looking at the only guy who'd ever made Millicent Bulstrode sit up and take notice. With a snarl of rage, she lifted the tiny blonde up by her hair, suspending her nearly a foot in the air to put her at eye level.

"That's mine," she carefully pronounced through gritted teeth.

Kereston kicked out at Millicent's shins, face twisted in pain and shock as she glared. "What in the fuck, Millicent," she hissed. "I just wanted to know what the old book was he's holding. I had no idea you wanted him, you could've just said. However as he's not even my bloody type it hardly matters. Now put me down!"

Feeling a flash of regret and even remorse, Millicent hastily did so. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No you're not and I'm no longer speaking to you," Kereston snapped.

"Oh get over it," Millicent said. "Let's go ask him about the book."

Kereston's curiosity concerning the book had just given her a good opening line. Otherwise she had no idea how to just go up and start talking to this marvelous specimen of manhood. It was really too bad that she didn't look more put together today, but she may never see him again, so she'd just have to give it a go anyway, Millicent thought. She nervously pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, hoping that made it look less slouchy. There was nothing to be done for her thin baggy gray summer slacks and oversized green shirt, though.

Wordlessly Kereston nodded and stood. The three of them walked together up to the man's table and Millicent spoke. "Hi. We were wondering what book you're reading."


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of a voice, Wolfgang Adler looked up from his book. Three people were standing beside his table. A tall willowy dark skinned young man, a tiny blonde girl who put him somewhat in mind of his X girlfriend, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Better yet it was she who had spoken to him, so he wouldn't seem too odd turning a bright smile in her direction.

"Oh it's a book called turning darkness. It's premise is to take an already established dark spell and turn it into something else. It is a beautiful thing truly, working with the foundations that are already there and using them to make something else entirely different yet just as deadly." As he finished speaking, he found himself quickly glancing at the expressions of the other three to see if he'd bored them or lost them in what they could possibly consider to be a long rambling explanation. To his pleasure, all their eyes were alight with interest, especially those of the girl who had originally caught his attention.

She was tall and striking. Amazon like with a proud face, eyes that seem to hold darkness itself and long cascading dark waves of hair that fell to her slender waist. He turned to regard the others for fear he was staring.

"That sounds awesome. Did you buy it at one of the shops here in town? I for one would love a copy." As the words were issuing forth from the beautiful mouth of his girl, Wolfgang had a perfectly reasonable and even polite excuse to turn back to her once again.

"No actually," he replied. "I did come here to book shop today as it turns out, but alas I didn't find anything of interest that I don't already own. This one I picked up a few months ago at one of the magical auctions."

"Magical auctions?"

This time the question had come from the tall youth, so Wolfgang regretfully turned his eyes away from his girl to answer him.

"Yes. The one of which I spoke was in Hamburg, but in my opinion some of the best are in Egypt. Have you never attended one?"

The young man shook his head.

"No but I shall have to look into it," he said, tone thoughtful.

And then joy of joys his girl was speaking again!

"We should introduce ourselves. We must seem so rude! My name is Millicent Bulstrode. This," nodding to the youth," is Blaise Zabini, and she's Kereston Boxwood," she said, concluding with the small blonde.

Blaise and Kereston nodded politely in turn when introduced.

"Not at all rude," Wolfgang assured, giving his girl...who had the beautiful classic name of Millicent, an understanding smile. "When a book captivates one's interest, social graces can be of no consequence."

Millicent laughed and the sound was light and musical as was her bird like clear voice. It was high and sweet like a bell, and he could listen to its smooth tones all day.

"Are you from Germany," she asked and he nodded. She was astute as well as beautiful.

"May I look at the book," the small blonde asked and he handed it over readily.

"Of course." Any excuse to remain in the company of the beautiful Millicent. "Why don't you all share my table. We can have a drink together," he invited. "I'm always happy to make new friends."

Millicent's smile was radiant as she took a seat at his side, leaving the little blonde and the dark young man to sit across from them. The blonde held the book and she turned it where the youth at her side could share a view of the pages as she perused them. Wolfgang was gratified and thrilled to see Millicent's gaze on him rather than the book.

"That's a good book, but it honestly isn't my best," he said.

"I'm impressed. I really need to start attending these auctions," Millicent said.

"I'd be glad to take you along to the next one with me if you'd like," he offered, hoping he didn't sound too eager and deep down not caring if he did.

"Really? I'd love to! When is it?"

"You know I don't know right off hand, but I'll check my calendar as soon as I get home and I'll owl you directly," he promised.

"You know you've been so kind allowing us to read your book when we've only just met! You really should allow us to buy you a drink," Kereston said. What are you having? Come, Millicent, you can help me carry the drinks. I'll buy everyone a round."

"Why thank you. I need no drink to share useful knowledge with hopefully new friends, but if you'd truly like to buy me one, Millicent can surprise me," Wolfgang said, giving her a warm smile.

"Great," Kereston said, standing and passing the book to Blaise.

"Enjoy it without me until I return," she said, then gestured for Millicent to come with her as she headed off toward the front of the restaurant where orders were placed.

"They didn't even ask me what I wanted to drink," Blaise said with a sigh and shake of his head that made Wolfgang chuckle. "Ah well, I care more about the book anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not speaking to you at present, but I had to put that on hold for a moment to ask if you've lost your mind," Kereston hissed as soon as she and Millicent were far enough away from the other two not to be over heard. "We know nothing about that guy and you want to go Merlin knows where with him? He could be a Death Eater! He could kill you or worse!"

"Or not," Millicent snapped, frowning down at Kereston. They had reached the counter by then and had to order the drinks so the exchange had to be put on hold. Kereston distractedly ordered five butter beers before turning back to Millicent.

"You should at least find out more information about him! Now help me carry these."

The two walked the butter beers back to the table and distributed them before reclaiming their seats. Kereston went directly back to looking at Wolfgang's book with Blaise. Millicent took a sip from her butter beer before turning to Wolfgang with a smile.

"So you're from Germany."

She supposed Kereston was right, but mostly she just wanted to get to know this guy better. He was amazingly hot and charismatic plus she never thought she'd ever feel like this about anyone. Mostly because she never had.

He nodded. "My father is a wizard. My mother is the giant."

"Oh really. That's why you're so tall, then," Blaise said, looking up from the book.

  
Wolfgang chuckled. "My father is tall as well, but my mother is far taller so I probably got it from her." Though he'd spoken to Blaise he gave Millicent a wink that caused her stomach to flutter.

He wasn't nearly as wide as Hagrid, though almost as tall for sure. He was big boned but though strongly built his construction was far more elegant than the bulky half daft Hagrid. Millicent supposed the half giant blood wasn't responsible for Hagrid's apparent lack of brains because Wolfgang certainly didn't have that issue. He had a lot and more going for him that was for sure, she thought dreamily.

"So do you come here often," Wolfgang asked her.

She shrugged. "Often enough I suppose. We were just bored and hoped to find some interesting new books, but mainly we just wanted to get out of our houses and hang out."

Her voice dropped. "Our parents are paranoid about Voldemort and don't want us going out much and though we're of age, it's easier to roll with it than to fight with them at least on most days."

Wolfgang nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face as he regarded her. "While I definitely understand where you're all coming from, your parents are wise. Voldemort certainly is a problem."

  
"Well we at least go out together as there should be safety in numbers," Kereston said. "The Ministry really should be doing more. They should've done more during his first reign of bloody terror. I can't believe they aren't embarrassed at their level of incompetence!"

"Well said," Wolfgang nodded gravely. After a second of hesitation he continued in a quieter voice. "It may be up to others to do something about it for the Ministry as they have proven themselves to be unable to do their own job."

"But who has the power to do what the Ministry with its numbers and resources, cannot," Blaise speculated.

"Indeed," Wolfgang said. "In this case it is about how a thing is accomplished as much as by whom." He paused and lifted his wand. "As this conversation is turning more private in nature, I would like to cast a privacy shield around the table so that none else may hear what we say."

"Cool," Millicent said, nodding. Damn his accent was sexy and she loved the way he phrased his words.

Wolfgang flicked the wand in a circle around the table. He murmured a spell in what sounded like old German that caused a green light to issue forth from his wand and hang like a bubble around their table.

"That's an interesting spell," Blaise said.

"If someone attempts to listen in on our chat, the green bubble will dissipate so we'll be aware," Wolfgang said. "This will happen if they use a spell or if they approach and take a seat at our table."

"Brilliant. I'd like to learn that one," Blaise said enthusiastically.

"Of course," Wolfgang agreed. Millicent smiled because that meant they would hopefully all be meeting up again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Though what he was about to share could easily have him in Azkaban, Wolfgang Adler was still willing to take a chance. He trusted his instincts, especially when they were this strong. The group of young wizards seated before him seemed the sort who could appreciate what he was doing as well as understand the necessity for it to be done.

"I, like you, am a dark wizard who still doesn't feel that Voldemort's practices are at all wise or necessary. Like you, I feel more should be done about it," he said, his eyes briefly lingering on the small blonde named Kereston before returning to Millicent. He preferred looking at Millicent as long and often as he could. For his own personal reasons, her reaction to what he was going to say was the most important.

"As none of the Ministries are taking enough action on the matter, I have begun to take my own steps." All three of the others leaned forward eagerly and he smiled slightly in mild relief. It seemed he had been right to tell them. Perhaps they would even be willing to help. "I feel that Voldemort can be more easily defeated if his forces are weakened. If he could do it all on his own, after all, he would not require followers. Through careful research I have discovered the identities of some of Voldemort's most loyal followers and I have begun to systematically take them out one by one."

"Wow," Millicent breathed. "That's bloody brilliant!"

To his pleasure the other two nodded their agreement.

"How," Blaise asked simply.

"From behind and in the shadows as much as possible," Wolfgang replied. It is not that I couldn't take any one of them in a one on one fight, but I prefer to put my necessity for anonymity over the pride of anyone seeing my face before they die. There are ways to contact a ghost and inquire as to the identity of their killer. Though most can't recall due to the fact that the transition from flesh to spirit tends to fog there memories, there is also a retrieval spell for that. Granted it is a rare one, but I, unlike the Ministries, am taking Voldemort's power level seriously. Perhaps he is not aware of such spells but I see no need to take the risk."

"You know a ton of rare magic, don't you," Millicent asked, and the eager light in her eyes made him smile. It was hungry and sparked an answering hunger in him. Hopefully they had similar appetites for rare magic among other things and he was certainly eager to find out.

"I suppose I do at that," he replied only somewhat modestly. Modesty should not interfere with truth, after all.

"My father passed his education on to me as did Durmstrang. As a child my father and I traveled frequently and I had the good fortune to be educated by wizards he'd befriended all around the world. Each country has its own practices, beliefs, and spells. There are many standard spells that most everyone uses for sure, but there are many that are regional. I was surprised more than once at how many wizards aren't aware of that. I learned a great deal in India as one of my best teachers lives there. Chinese wizards also know a great deal of practical magic, though it all takes a great deal of focus and mental discipline. Fortunately for me, those sages who taught me there schooled me in methods of focusing my mind and my magic."

He hesitated in case the others had become bored, but they all listened with rapt expressions.

"So if we can help you, would you teach us some of the rare applications," Kereston asked eagerly. With a smile, Wolfgang nodded. It was surprisingly pleasant how relieved he felt at the idea of sharing the effort of at least slowing Voldemort with others. He had planned to do it alone and he hadn't minded, but having help suddenly felt nice, and not just because of Millicent though her lovely visage certainly didn't hurt in the least!

"There are a lot of people who feel as we do, I think we could bring even more in if you're interested," Kereston continued excitedly. "It could be a way to slow Voldemort down and do what the lax Ministries won't, but also a dark circle of wizards who can add to one another's knowledge and power!"

Wolfgang nodded. "That does sound appealing."

"It can be a way to keep everyone safe as well. The more we have and the more we know the safer we are," Millicent chimed in, and Wolfgang was all too happy to turn his smile her way again.

"Exactly," he agreed.

  
"We have friends who are certainly on the same page and their parents are pretty cool as well," Kereston continued.

"And our own parents," Millicent said. "None of them are down with what Voldemort is doing, but as we're all Slytherins, none of them want to draw his attention to that fact. He probably expects more from Slytherins," she added in way of explanation to Wolfgang's curious look. "He was in Slytherin house and a lot of his followers are as well, mostly because of the general dislike of Muggles that Slytherin house is known for. We aren't the only ones though. The others just aren't as outspoken about it. Still, though, finding Muggles a pain in the ass doesn't mean we all want to lose our freaking minds!"

"Well said," Wolfgang stated with a chuckle, nodding his thanks for her explanation.

"My mum knows a lot about poisons, and she'd probably be willing to supply some if that would help," Blaise spoke up. "As you want to kill from the shadows, poison can be a good way to go, at least sometimes."

"Good idea," Wolfgang said. "I look forward to meeting anyone you all feel would be interesting. Only..." He hesitated then forced himself to continue. "Would my age hinder their belief in my abilities? While I am a bit older than you I am younger than your parents so I wonder if they would take me seriously."

"Well hell you've been offing Death Eaters so they really should," Millicent said. Her firm tone raised his confidence again.

"Very well. I will meet anyone you all feel would be interested in helping with what I am doing. We can meet at my London manor if that's allright. It's just outside of town and I will provide dinner. Let me know when and I will be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"How about this coming Saturday," Millicent asked regarding the topic of when they would have dinner at Wolfgang's manor.  
"That gives us a few days to bring it up to the people we plan to invite and having dinner on the weekend ensures they're off work so can all be there."

Wolfgang nodded.  
"That sounds good. How many people do you think will be coming?"

Millicent exchanged glances with Blaise and Kereston.  
"I think we'll tell a few each and then once they're interested, they can spread the word further," she said.

"So let's say two to three each, four each at most," Blaise added.

"Excellent," Wolfgang said.  
He and Millicent exchanged addresses for owling one another details and so everyone would know where to go on Saturday. Kereston was the one to end the outing, saying they should all get back before it got too late. Millicent hated to leave Wolfgang's company and would've complained, but Kereston was right. If they got in too late their parents would discover that they were out and start in on them. They'd crack down and make life difficult at worst and boring at best until term began again at Hogwarts.

Only when she got home did Millicent realize the problem. For them to tell their parents about Wolfgang, they'd have to admit to being out anyway. FUCK!

  
Millicent told her parents the really interesting bit first, not starting at the beginning. She hoped to peak their interest and thus to soften the issue of her being out when they'd told her to remain safely at home. As usual, Ali and Roger Bulstrode didn't arrive home until around eight in the evening. As a result, Millicent was used to having a late supper. Her parents usually brought food in. It was always take out from various restaurants, but always higher end ones. As soon as the family sat down to eat, Millicent started in.

"So what if there was a bad ass dark wizard offing Voldemort's followers? What if he knew a lot of interesting dark magic and was willing to share with anyone who wanted to work with him directly or indirectly?"

"What have you heard," her mother asked, carefully putting down her fork on the edge of her plate.

"And from whom," her father wanted to know, without putting down his fork or even clearing his mouth of its bite of chicken before speaking.

"From him directly," Millicent said, answering her father first.  
"And I heard what I just told you," she added, answering her mother's question next.

"How did you meet such a person staying at home as you were told," Ali Bulstrode demanded with a frown.

Though Millicent's mum was only of average height, towering over her didn't make Millicent feel particularly more powerful when Ali gave her that look.  
"Well Kereston and Blaise and I all went out together and it's plenty safe with all three of us. We wanted to book shop and we met him when we had lunch. He was reading an interesting looking book so we started talking to him."

"So he didn't approach you first," her father asked.

Millicent shook her head.  
"We even mentioned Voldemort being a problem first, so it wasn't like he was looking for help or anything."

  
"What if he had been a follower of Voldemorts," Ali demanded.

"You are all behaving like little idiots! What if he's in informant?"

Millicent didn't say that she thought he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen and that she just wanted to be in his presence...because obviously that wouldn't go over well.

"I just don't think he is. We can bring truth potion to the meeting, though. Everyone can take it then we'll know we can trust him and he'll know he can trust us."

"Meeting," Both parents demanded in unison.

"Yes. I have his address, and we all agreed to bring a few people to dinner that we thought would be interested in what he's doing. Mum! Dad! You know the Ministry isn't doing shit and I'm scared of what will happen. What if Voldemort actually succeeds? We'd all be so screwed!"

"The Ministry really isn't doing shit," Roger Bulstrode agreed.

"When is this...dinner," Ali Bulstrode asked, somewhat dubiously.

Millicent gave a sigh of relief and smiled at her parents.  
"Saturday at six!"


	6. Chapter 6

It spoke in the favor of everyone present that they all arrived at six in the evening, the time set for the meeting and dinner. If people couldn't even show up on time, they likely couldn't be fully depended on in other areas, Wolfgang believed. He was pleasantly surprised at the number of people who showed and glad he had a large dining table. Mainly this was because due to being a half giant, he didn't want to feel cramped sitting at a small one, but tonight it would come in handy for the little crowd his new young friends had gained him.

Along with the lovely Millicent, Blaise and Kereston there were ten more people so including him that made fourteen in all.  
"I would like to welcome you all to Adler manor," he said, once everyone was inside.

"Allow me to introduce everyone if I may," Millicent spoke up and he couldn't help smiling warmly at her.  
She looked beautiful in a long form fitting green summer dress...and what a form it fitted with curves in all the right places and legs that went on for miles. The body of a goddess for sure. Her long waves of black hair were pulled back with lovely jeweled combs. The way they framed her face made her look like a queen to Wolfgang.  
"That would be wonderful. I am so very glad to see you all," he said.

"Well first of all, these are my parents, Roger and Alison Bulstrode," Millicent said, nodding to the couple beside her.  
Roger Bulstrode was a tall muscular man with black hair and his wife was slender and of far more average height with brown hair and lively green eyes. Wolfgang did not see as much of Millicent's mother in her until he studied the shapes of both their faces and noted how similar they were especially around the eyes and the sweeping high cheekbones.  
"I am pleased to meet both of you," he said, extending a hand.  
"Wolfgang Adler," he added, perhaps unnecessarily but it felt the polite thing to do.  
"You have a lovely and brilliant daughter," he couldn't help adding, smiling at Millicent again and hoping it was a positive sign that she flushed.  
"These are Kereston's parents, Brent and Ellie Boxwood," Millicent continued and he greeted another couple.  
"And Blaise's parents, Geo and Sabra Zabini," she continued.  
"This is my friend Mag. She attended school with Kereston, Blaise and I at Hogwarts, but just graduated this past year," she said, indicating a tall willowy redhead with large shy green eyes that held a studied intelligence as she regarded him.  
"And these are her parents, Heather and Raislen Westcraven," Millicent continued, nodding to a red haired woman and a tall muscular man with short curly black hair and laughing green eyes that studied Wolfgang with a reserved curiosity at the moment.  
He smiled at them both then turned his attention to the final person. A sallow looking man with lank shoulder length black hair and sweeping black robes. He looked like a character with a story for sure.

"And that's Severus Snape," Millicent said almost flatly.  
"He's here with Mag."

"Well you are all welcome," Wolfgang said.  
"I say we get the business part of the evening done with first, then we can continue to talk over the finer points while we have dinner if no one objects."

When everyone seemed agreeable he led them into the sitting room and invited everyone to make themselves comfortable. When Millicent sat on the long sofa, he took the free spot beside her before anyone else could and was reassured by the way she smiled at him.

"Um...Before we get started, I thought this meeting would go a lot further if everyone could be certain that no one is spying for Voldemort and going to get us all killed by turning us over to him," Millicent said.

"Brilliant idea," Wolfgang agreed.  
Millicent gave him a relieved smile.

"I asked Snape to bring enough Veritaserum for everyone and we all get to watch one another drink it," Millicent said, looking at Wolfgang nervously.  
"Is that okay? I trust you else I'd not have given you my address, but I also want you to know you can trust everyone else."

"You gave him our address," Millicent's father, who sat to her other side on the sofa, glared over at his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad. What if he needed to get in touch before the meeting," Millicent shot back before turning back to Wolfgang.

"That's actually a wonderful idea," Wolfgang told her warmly.  
"In fact I have some of my own I had intended to offer everyone and take myself for the very reason you stated. It appears our great minds think alike. But if your friend Snape has enough, I would actually prefer to take his so that no one is concerned that I tampered with it in any way."

"He's not my friend. He's just a potions master with useful skills," Millicent said darkly.  
"But yes it is nice that we think alike," she added, giving Wolfgang a smile that warmed his heart and other parts besides.

"Very well then," Severus Snape spoke and standing he removed a leather bag that he wore at his waist. He produced several small bottles from it and passed them around before downing one himself.

"If you want me to take yours after this, I don't mind," Severus told Wolfgang, and the half giant found his respect for the potions master growing though he didn't know the man at all.  
"I appreciate that, but it won't be necessary. There are spells that one can use to tell if someone is speaking the truth. I can merely use one of those and you won't have to go through anything twice."

"Then why aren't we just using that spell rather than these potions," Millicent's father asked.

"Because while the spell detects the truth, it can not force one to tell it," Wolfgang said, and Mr. Bulstrode nodded in understanding.

  
"I think we should all go around the room and say why we're here and what we have to offer. then if anyone has questions, they can ask before it's the next person's turn. What do you think," Millicent said, turning to Wolfgang.

""Brilliant," he nodded.

"I'll start, then," Millicent said.  
"I'm Millicent Bulstrode. I am here because Voldemort scares the fuck out of me and I don't want to die. I hate that Harry Potter, a worthless little loser shit seems to be our only hope. I don't want to lead the kind of life Voldemort would make us lead were he to win either. As for what I can offer..."  
She waved to indicate everyone in the room.

"I was a big part of illustrating this. I am also good at Muggle Technology. I use Muggle computers to online steal Muggle money then have it turned into bars of gold which I deposit in my account at Gringotts. I'm gonna be the richest witch ever and Muggles can and will make it happen. I can steal money for me but I can also likewise steal money to help facilitate anything needed to help take Voldemort down."

"You're doing what," Millicent's father thundered.

"I knew you were playing with that computer thing but I had no idea," her mother added more quietly.

Millicent shrugged.  
"It's just Muggles and I think it's an awesome ability I have," she calmly defended herself.

"True," her father agreed, but Wolfgang could still read from his expression that the Elder Bulstrode was still astounded by his daughter's confession.  
For Wolfgang's own part he found what Millicent said to be interesting and intriguing, but not particularly surprising. He'd always gotten the impression that there was a lot to Miss Millicent Bulstrode and he wanted to know more.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll go next," Kereston said.  
"I don't do anything particularly special like most everyone here, but I am a competent witch. I can get along with people and I can see things as they are. I know Voldemort needs to be stopped at any cost and that the government isn't going to help us so I will do whatever I can."

Millicent couldn't believe her small overly chatty blonde friend was actually finished, but then Kereston actually sat back and fell silent.

"That's good enough for me," Wolfgang told her with an honest, open smile.

"I'm not one to become involved as a rule," Blaise began, taking his turn.  
"But I definitely comprehend the need to do so in this situation. I feel I work better behind the scenes. I am a skilled wizard, my specialty being enchantments and charms. I can create specialized items to meet whatever needs you may find useful," he told Wolfgang. "I have recently made myself a powerful protection amulet that alerts me to all manner of threats."

He touched the large onyx and silver spider pendant which hung from a chain around his neck.

"Could you make something that would do the opposite," Wolfgang asked, expression intense and thoughtful.

"Something that would cause other magical alarms not to go off in they are set on a particular location?"

Blaise considered for a moment and nodded.  
"Yes. I think I could."

  
"I'm Magritte WestCraven," the willowy red head spoke up.  
"I am skilled in many forms of magic, but I consider dragons my specialty as well as my ability with gemstones. I enhance their properties to make strong charmed items. For example I can make a jet pendant that protects one in such a way that it would not occur to a mugger to attack them were they wearing the jet. I also make gemstone wands with quartz crystal and they are two times the strength of a wooden wand due to the fact crystal enhances."

"That's impressive," Wolfgang said appreciatively.

"Would you be willing to make them for everyone working against Voldemort?"

"Of course," Mag said readily.  
"If there is time I like to personalize a wand to each person, adding other gemstones that I feel would suit them best. If there is a hurry, though, I can just use a plain quartz and nothing else and it will still give double the strength."

Wolfgang nodded.

Mag's father spoke next.

"I'm Raislen West Craven. I along with my wife work at the Department of Mysteries at the ministry. So if something there was of use, I could get it and we could use it. Also I have the largest personal library in the U.K. For generations my family has collected rare books of magic and that collection is an excellent resource free to anyone here working against Voldemort."

Mag's mother nodded from where she sat beside her husband.  
"What he said."

Kereston's parents went next, sharing that they both worked at the ministry in the department of magical law enforcement.  
"We work with aurors but we both do desk jobs, filing and completing reports, nothing in the field that's dangerous," Kereston's mum explained.  
"We do have access to a lot of information, though which can be useful."

"Of course," Wolfgang nodded.

Millicent's father cleared his throat.  
"Millicent's mother and I work at the ministry as well, in the department of magical international cooperation. As such we have ties to wizards all around the world and information gathered from all around the world."

"Excellent," Wolfgang said happily.  
"It's always good to know what is happening everywhere and if anyone has something we can utilize or if Voldemort's influence is spreading to a place that we can visit and handle."  
Though he spoke of killing calmly, the smile he gave was hard and dangerous to whoever was being killed. It made Millicent feel oddly safe and excited at the same time.

Blaise's Mum spoke next.  
"I excel at poisons. If you want someone dead without a trace, I can help you manage it simply by shaking their hand or touching their chair. No need to even slip it into their food, unless you want to that is."  
She chuckled, then her husband spoke up at her side.  
They were quite a contrast, her being icy, willowy and tall with long blond hair and him a stocky dark Italian.

"I'm an unregistered metamorphmagus," Mr. Zabini said proudly.

"Brilliant," Wolfgang said.  
"We could get into all manner of places with you pretending to be...whoever they belong to and letting us in."

Snape spoke up next and Millicent couldn't help but give a bored sigh. He was such a damn git.

"I'm highly skilled in the dark arts, as is everyone here, but also excel in mind magics as well as potions. I also know more about Muggles than most if traveling among them is ever required. I teach potions at Hogwarts, and perhaps the most interesting aspect for you, I work under cover as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. I report to Albus Dumbledore currently. As I strongly approve of what you are doing, I am also willing to share the same information with you."

"Excellent," Wolfgang said, a pleased light flickering in his blue eyes at Snape's words.  
"That will be very useful indeed."

He opened his mouth to say more but the chiming of his doorbell caused him to rise instead.

"Are we expecting anyone else," he asked, glancing around.

"I left a note for a friend of mine, a fellow teacher at Hogwarts," Severus said.  
"He wasn't in when I went to tell him of this meeting, so it isn't his fault for being late."

"Understood," Wolfgang said with a nod.  
"Excuse me while I show him in."

Millicent wondered who it could be. Other than Mag, it was difficult to picture anyone else being able to stand Snape, and she just couldn't picture Dumbledore showing up here though that would be a trip and a half.

Wolfgang left the room and was back in less than two minutes with little Flitwick following behind him looking even tinier than usual beside Wolfgang's far greater height.

"I brought wine," Filius said, tone almost questioning, but his smile was cheerful as he presented a huge jug to Wolfgang.

"It should be enough for everyone. It's the wine of my people."

Wolfgang studied the odd looking jug with open interest.

"Thank you. That was very kind. We will surely try some with our dinner."

"First we have another drink for you," Severus told the tiny charms professor, a slightly amused expression tingeing his thin lips.  
"Everyone else has had some and we've all introduced ourselves to Mr. Adler and outlined our skills. So toss yours down and catch yourself up to speed."

Filius nodded and Severus stood, retrieving another bottle from his belt pouch and passing it over to Filius. The charms professor opened the bottle and downed it in two swift swallows.

"I am Filius Flitwick," he said, turning to Wolfgang.

"I teach charms at Hogwarts, and I was a dueling champion so am able to fight and defend if necessary. I have specifically unique magical abilities, being half leprechaun. This is a secret for family reasons I prefer not to go into because they are personal to me and have nothing to do with Voldemort or the reason we are here. I prefer that no one speaks of this outside of this meeting."

Everyone nodded and expressions, including Millicent's own, were shocked. Only Mag and Severus failed to look surprised, Millicent noted.

"Welcome to our little group," Wolfgang said warmly.

"We are glad to have you and any edge that you can bring to the table."

Filius blushed and seated himself near Mag's parents while Millicent wondered what kick ass abilities Leprechauns had. She knew they had some luck thing going on and something about gold but they had to have something even more interesting judging by Wolfgang's nearly awed expression.

"So the wine...it's leprechaun wine," Geo Zabini asked eagerly, and Filius nodded, chuckling.

"Will it make us see lots of gold," Kereston's dad wanted to know and Filius's smile grew.

"It'll make you see something!"

Once everyone's eager laughter wound down Wolfgang cleared his throat.

"Well everyone has introduced themselves and shared what they can bring to the table. Thank you. Now I think it's only fair that I do the same. I only hope that this esteemed group finds me worthy. I am, as you know, Wolfgang Adler. My father wanted specifically to have a child with a giant because he believed such a child would have strong magical abilities were he properly trained. As a result I was given the best education his gold and many influential connections could by. I was trained by wizards from around the world. I feel I learned the most unique magic from the Arabic wizards, as well as those from China and India. I work in the shadows and my spells of detection and death are flawless. I could do more with more people helping me, though. I hope to share ideas and work together to, if not take Voldemort down, as that is apparently Mr. Potter's job, at least make life very difficult for him."

Everyone clapped.

"Lets fuck it up," Millicent called eagerly


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfgang Adler was pleased and pleasantly surprised by the variety of skills offered by all the wizards Millicent, Kereston and Blaise had chosen to include in the night's gathering. It made him feel he could trust the three and that they truly understood what he was trying to accomplish. The little half leprechaun was perhaps the most exciting of all, because like Wolfgang, Mr. Flitwick had magical abilities to bring to the table with his mixed blood that even Voldemort did not have. He found himself talking with everyone at dinner, and feeling as if he had something to say to each and every person present. They all put him at ease and seemed to enjoy his thoughts on whatever topic they happened to be sharing.

He'd expected to spend the majority of his time talking with Millicent, and the fact his attention ended up being evenly divided instead had him considering how to spend time with her again soon. When dinner was over, he invited everyone to retire to his library for an after dinner drink of Filius's wine. Once there he planned to ask Millicent out for the next night, but as soon as everyone was seated, Raislen WestCraven stood and cleared his throat.

"As we're all still here, it seems we're all agreeing to work with you. For my part, it's because you're doing what needs to be done in a way that won't stupidly risk our lives. I like you because you're not telling me what to do and you value what I think and what I have to offer. Still at the end of the day, for this all not to unravel like a badly knitted sweater from your grandma, a leader is required to give the final word and hold it all together. As that's obviously you I just want to say that I agree. I agree to listen to your final word so that we can do this thing and so that our little group and its work won't unravel like that knitted sweater that no one wants to get from their grandma."

And then Wolfgang had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping...Because Raislen briefly bent to one knee on the bearskin rug in front of the sofa where Wolfgang sat with Millicent at his side. Dropping his jaw would not look at all leaderly so instead he inclined his head to Raislen as the muscular well dressed wizard rose to his feet.

"Thank you. I, in turn, promise to do my best and to use every resource and connection I have to keep us all alive."

In turn everyone followed Raislen's example. There were no dark marks and no threats, just people working together out of mutual respect and a mutual goal under someone they had chosen to allow to lead. It was more than he'd expected and more than he had hoped for, always planning to work alone as he had. Now if Millicent would only accept his invitation to a private dinner tomorrow, the night would be perfect.

He finally had an opportunity to ask under the pretext of showing her some of the rare magical plants he had in the sun room. When they were at last alone, he didn't dare to waste a second lest some well meaning person come along and accidentally interrupt their private moment.

"Forgive me if I am out of line, but I would be honored if you would consider having dinner with me tomorrow," he said, suddenly hoping he'd not read her own interest wrongly. What if she only had an interest in what he was doing rather than who he was?

"Yes!"

Her smile,and the way it lit her chocolate brown eyes set him at ease at once, and he smiled back in relieved pleasure.  
"We could go out or we could eat here," he offered.  
"I could show you some of my collections. I have a rare array of magical plants, of course the proverbial impressive library of rare books, some enchanted objects and a few spelled instruments that play music from around the world."

Some wizards may have better more impressive collections, but he was rather pleased with his own. From Millicent's impressed expression he dared to hope she would be as well.

"Oh I'd love to dine here! It would be wonderful to see all of your things," she said excitedly.

"Then you have just made this night the best it could be," he proclaimed, raising her hand to his lips before taking it and walking back to join the others.  
The night stretched on for several more pleasant hours of conversation over many glasses of leprechaun wine that made them all feel very lucky indeed.

The next day he had his Kobold cook a meal consisting of several light courses so that they might have enough time to talk over a long meal without it being so heavy that they were too full to think after it was done. He then busied himself with plans for his next mission until the sun began to set and it was time for Millicent to arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Millicent was a breathless mix of excited and nervous when she apparated to Adler Manor and lifted the heavy chimera door knocker. Was it just her imagination or did Wolfgang look as excited as she felt when he opened the door and gave her a wide eager smile.

"Hi," she breathed, forcing herself not to smooth down the lacy ruffles of her dress to have something to do with her hands. Instead she kept them still at her sides with a concerted effort. The dress was new, a light yellow summer affair comprised of layers of filmy lace that showed off her curves and long legs. For a moment Wolfgang stood blinking at her before reaching to take her hand, leading her into the manor.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you."

She felt lovely too. When he looked at her like that she didn't want to slump her shoulders or hide behind her hair. She wanted to believe this elegant well tailored wizard could truly be interested in her.

First they went to the library for a glass of wine, and he showed her some of his favorite books. Some were on the art of complex spell crafting, taking bits and parts of spells to craft them into others with more power and complexity behind them. It looked hard but impressive. Others were tomes that held lost spells and magical practices from around the world and one was on magical entities rather than creatures and listed elementals and djinn among others. They talked in the library for around an hour before a small chime sounded.

"Ah dinner is served," Wolfgang said, rising smoothly to his feet and offering Millicent a hand.  
"I hope you will like the meal I had my kobold prepare."

"I'm sure I will...Kobold?"

"We use those in Germany rather than house elves, and I just brought mine with me when I came here," he explained.

Dinner was amazing and afterward Wolfgang took her hand again.  
"I could offer to see you home, or I could confess my selfish desire to have you remain with me," he said.  
Millicent laughed in spite of the fact she wanted to faint instead.  
"Go ahead and do that," she invited.

He laughed as well.  
"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I wish to show you in many ways how I feel."  
"I've never," Millicent breathed and he gripped her hand gently in reassurance.  
"I will make it wonderful for you," he promised. And he did, upstairs in his large sumptuous canopy bed with wine and fruit and his beautiful body. She thought she'd be more frightened and less confident of what to do but instinct took over. She was certain she'd get even better and more creative with time, but he seemed as satisfied as she was with their first explorations.

Over the next month they saw one another often and Millicent eventually began staying overnight. Her parents were surprised, and they did object, but she reminded them that she was of age and because they did like Adler and knew it to be a good match their objections were minimal if frequent. They thought Millicent was too young to rush into things with a man ten years her senior, but really wizards lived so long compared to silly Muggles what was ten years? Millicent only knew that she liked the way he made her feel special and beautiful. She never reacted to any boy at Hogwarts the way she always had to Wolfgang's handsome face, wide shoulders, well tailored suits and fascinating conversation.

Her parents couldn't complain about Wolfgang's bank account not being fat enough either, because he was plenty rich and he was already talking marriage. She wanted to be with him all the time, so it felt like the next logical progression in making that happen. With her own skills at stealing Muggle money she could add to his fortune and wouldn't feel as if she didn't have as much to contribute to their combined wealth. He was also impressed with the ingenious way she got her money, and she liked that a lot. She appreciated a man who wasn't weighted down by stupid empty morals that did not serve her.

"I'm not returning to stupid Hogwarts in the Fall," Millicent announced.  
She and Wolfgang were having lunch with Kereston and Blaise in Diagon Alley. It was around a month since their first meeting at Wolfgang's manor. Kereston was finally speaking to Millicent again after nearly a month of stony silence just because Millicent had picked her up by the hair when they'd first seen Wolfgang. It was hardly Millicent's fault if she believed Kereston was ogling the only man she'd ever wanted. Had Millicent been aware that Kereston was more interested in his book than him, they never would've had their little lapse in communication.

"You're doing what," Blaise practically shouted.

Millicent raised a brow. She almost felt special to have gotten such a rise out of the usually restrained Blaise.  
"I'll have no one to talk to if you go and I'll still have to be civil to Malfoy's bunch. That will be far more difficult without you around," he complained.

"Sorry don't care," Millicent shot back honestly.  
"I'm scared and HE is always starting trouble at the school to get to stupid Potter. I don't want to go back and I don't have to. Besides, now I have better things to do."  
She shot a pleased look at Wolfgang who smiled back.

HE, of course was Voldemort. As talk of his doings became more prevalent, her fear rose to a near paralyzing level. Wolfgang wasn't frightened, though, and being near him made her feel safe.

"I don't blame you," Kereston said with a small nod.  
"I'm glad to have graduated. The further I am away from Harry Potter's action the better."

"For my part, if I have my Millicent at my side rather than seeing her off onto some school train, I won't be complaining," Wolfgang said, putting an arm around Millicent's shoulders.

She wasn't even embarrassed at the wide smile she felt spreading over her face at the charming half giant's touch. He liked her. Deep down, Millicent at least admitted to herself that she half expected him to laugh in her face one day and call off the long standing joke. Or realize that he'd made some huge mistake and that she wasn't pretty or interesting at all. But it hadn't happened yet.

"You said you found a few new shops to explore, right," Kereston asked and Wolfgang nodded.

"Indeed. At the very end of Knockturn Alley. If everyone has finished eating, we can proceed there now."

The first shop had enchanted clothes. Millicent got a dress that made one feel drunk without having to actually drink. She thought it'd be fun for whenever she was bored. As soon as she needed to sober up, she'd just change her clothes. It was brilliant!

The next shop was a pet shop but it held a far more unusual and dark selection than The Magical Menagerie. Kereston saw a baby acromantula and decided she had to have it. For some reason, she chose to name it Reynaldo. Millicent didn't actually care enough to ask why. She and Wolfgang did their first big romantic thing and got a pet to share. It was a parrot that screamed hexes and curses and both found him amusing. Wolfgang named him Darkspell, and Millicent thought that far more fitting than...Reynaldo but whatever. Blaise had no interest in animals, not even the dark ones, so got nothing.

Wolfgang invited everyone back to Adler Manor to sample some special magical vodka that he'd just gotten shipped in from Germany.

"It is magical vodka called Modka," he explained.  
"A person can drink to excess and not become ill."

"So the M is for magic," Blaise asked with an arched brow.  
Wolfgang nodded, then chuckled at Blaise's skeptical expression.

"Let the Modka speak for itself, my friend," he invited.

They had a grand time drinking and talking and the Modka flowed. It had a pleasant vanilla flavor.

"I say here's to a Voldemort free world,"Kereston said, raising her third glass.  
Everyone drank to that.

"Which reminds me," Wolfgang said, straightening in his chair.  
"Last week I got a very interesting magical scroll at an auction. It has some very old spells that could be badly misused were they to fall into the wrong hands...so it is fortunate that they are in ours instead. One of these spells gave me a very interesting idea. There is a certain fellow German dark wizard rotting away in prison and I think he could be very helpful in if not getting rid of Voldemort, as that's apparently Potter's job, at least helping to keep everyone else free from his grasp."

"Really,"Blaise said, interested.

Wolfgang nodded.

"Here's my idea..."

***** Only that idea, dear dark reader, begins another story. If you choose to read it, and we hope you will, it is also uploaded here, and called In The Dark.


End file.
